


Celebrity Status

by Starker1975



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Peter Parker, Fanboy Peter Parker, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Hero Worship, Lab Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker1975/pseuds/Starker1975
Summary: Peter is a huge fan of Tony, and he's not afraid to show it whether it's by buying merch, watching interviews, reading articles, or flat out asking for autographs... Tony is a fan of being worshipped, and isn't above milking Peter for all the validation he can get.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Celebrity Status

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Tony’s relationship to the power dynamic between him and Peter... the way it affects him when Peter calls him “sir” and “Mr. Stark.” I’d love to see Tony actively wanting some of that celebrity crush/hero worship from Peter, for sexual and emotional gratification.

“Boss, Peter’s here,” Friday announced, prompting Tony to leave the lab. He would go down to the lobby to great the boy.

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” Peter grinned, still blushing like he always did when he saw Tony.

Tony hoped that habit never went away.

“Hey kid,” Tony greeted, wrapping his arm around Peter and guiding them back to the lab.

“So what are we doing today, sir?” Peter asked, glancing around the workspace to see what kind of projects Tony had cooking.

Tony resisted looking at the screen he knew Peter’s eyed had landed on. He’d started playing the video on purpose.

“Oh, you did an interview?” Peter asked without looking away from the screen.

“Yeah.” Tony shrugged indifferently. His heart was already beating at the sight of Peter’s wide eyes. “It was nothing.”

“You look really, uhm.” Peter adjusted his sweater. “Professional?”

Tony smirked. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Peter nodded.

“I have another one coming up next week if you wanted to tune in,” Tony suggested it without even changing the expression on his face, but he was praying that Peter would say yes. He needed Peter to say yes.

“Seriously?” Peter asked. “I mean, sure. Why not?”

* * *

“What’s that over there, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

Tony acted like he didn’t already know what Peter was talking about. “Hmm?”

“That box. It’s got the GQ logo on it,” Peter explained.

“Oh.” Tony waved. “I did a photoshoot for the magazine, so they gave me a box of copies to sign.”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Wow.”

Tony was dying to ask Peter if he wanted one, but he couldn’t act too desperate. He needed Peter to be the desperate one.

“Are there, like a lot, or?” Peter shifted.

“Well, a few people already asked for one, but yeah I guess.” Tony nodded. “Why?”

“I was wondering if I could maybe have one?” Peter asked sheepishly. “Magazines are kind of expensive, so I don’t always get the latest unless I see them in a waiting room somewhere. I really like the uh, articles, in GQ.”

Tony allowed himself to grin, but he showed no more reaction than that. “Sure thing. Who should I make it out to?”

“Oh you’re going to sign it?” Peter asked in surprise. “Oh okay. Cool. Yeah, uhmmm. Whatever you think?”

Tony chuckled, pulling out a Sharpie from his pocket—if Peter wasn’t so busy making heart eyes at the magazine’s cover, he might’ve realized that Tony had played him.

_Peter,_

_Stay in school and stay out of trouble._

_-Mr. Stark xx_

Tony handed the magazine to Peter with a wry smile. He’d never been so excited about anything as he was watching Peter pull out his binder to tuck the magazine safely in the pocket. He salivated at the thought of Peter looking at it later.

* * *

“Hey, did you send more magazines to my house?” Peter adjusted his backpack.

Tony frowned. “What?”

“I got like 15 magazines and journals and stuff sent to the apartment.” Peter laughed nervously. “They all had a subscriptions sticker on them that said my name, but I didn’t order—”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah.” Tony nodded. “Sorry, I forgot. I signed you up for some subscriptions because you were saying you didn’t get to read anything new.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Peter said, blushing,“but I can’t pay for all—”

“Peter, please. I paid already.” Tony shrugged. “Besides, they’re all the magazines that I like to interview for. Some of the journals publish my articles, too, so I may have been biased in the selection. Hope that’s okay.”

“Oh my God, Mr. Stark.” Peter shook his head. “No that’s great. That’s perfect. Thank you so much...I mean, you know that I’ve always been like, a fan, or whatever. So it’s cool. Definitely.”

“Swell. Enjoy.”

Tony was so pleased he had to take a moment to compose himself.

Peter didn’t stop smiling the entire time he was over.

* * *

“Can I ask you a really weird question?” Peter asked, chewing on his pencil.

“What’s up?”

“Well, you said that you published articles sometimes,” Peter began. “What would you say if I hypothetically had some of the journals with your stuff in them here in my backpack.”

Tony quirked his lips. “That must be heavy?”

Peter laughed. “I was kind of thinking maybe you could sign them? I know it’s annoying, but I just really liked them, and it’s not every day you just get to chill with a celebrity. I mean, I know it’s not like that, and nobody really knows I get to, but I know, and it would mean a lot to me, Mr. Stark.”

“Sure, Pete,” Tony replied warmly. “Let’s see what you got.”

Tony didn’t have to flip through the magazines to find the correct pages because Peter had already meticulously placed sticky notes on them.

Tony signed _Tony Stark_ on a couple of them before he noticed Peter frowning.

“What?” Tony asked worriedly. Fuck, did the kid realize he was hard? Getting off on the adoration...

“Uhm, maybe you could sign what I call you?” Peter blushed violently. “Mr. Stark?”

“Oh,” Tony said dumbly. “Yeah.”

“Cool.” Peter beamed. “It’s more personal, you know?”

“And can you like, write a message or something. Only if it’s no trouble,” Peter said. He ducked his head quickly, obviously ashamed at his own desperation.

Tony almost came in his pants.

When Tony added a tiny heart to his signature, Peter looked at him curiously.

Tony met Peter’s eyes with a level stare. “What other celebrities do you like?” He knew he was being forward, and probably giving away his need to be validated, but hearing Peter say ‘nobody else’ would be worth it.

“Uhm.” Peter scratched his head. “I don’t really…Just you?” Peter’s voice went higher.

Tony quirked his lips. “That’s so sweet.”

Peter shrugged, averting his eyes.

“I wouldn’t necessarily call myself a celebrity,” Tony said, signing another one of Peter’s magazines. The boy wasn’t looking.

“Seriously?” Peter raised his eyebrows. “But you’re so famous and rich, Mr. Stark. You’re a hero.”

Tony smiled at Peter’s words, and the words he’d just written in Peter’s magazine. “I guess.”

“No, you are,” Peter said seriously. “You’re the best.”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

Tony had never seen Peter look so sure and confident about anything in his life.

* * *

Tony knew as soon as Peter walked in that he knew. Peter had seen what he’d written in the magazine. Tony suddenly felt hungry.

“Hey,” Peter greeted, his cheeks already red with the anticipation of a confrontation.

“Hey yourself,” Tony said. Now he just had to wait for Peter to gather the courage to bring it up.

“So,” Peter said after minutes of silence. “Thanks again for the magazines and everything, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh sure.” Tony nodded. “It was my pleasure.”

“I, uh.” Peter bit his lip. “Uhm.”

Tony looked at Peter while he fumbled over his words. It was so cute how worked up he got in Tony’s presence.

Peter rooted through his backpack to get the magazine Tony had inscribed for him.

“I saw the message.” Peter flushed. “Do you—Did you actually mean it?”

Tony inclined his head. “Why do you call me Mr. Stark?”

“’Cause it’s polite,” Peter answered.

“And sir?” Tony added.

Peter’s eyes widened. “I-I don’t know. I thought you liked it. I can stop, though. Mr—Tony.”

“I do like it,” Tony admitted. “A lot.”

“Yeah?” Peter asked, unconsciously leaning forward in his chair.

“And can I tell you something else?” Tony asked.

“Sure.” Peter nodded, his mouth hanging open already. So eager.

“I meant what I wrote.”

Peter’s answering grin was blinding.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Tony repeated.

“So,” Peter looked around. “So what do you want to do…like, what happens next?”

“That depends on you, Pete. What do you want me to do to you?”

Peter looked like he was going to faint. “Anything, sir. I don’t care.”

“Stand up and turn around,” Tony suggested.

Peter obeyed immediately.

“Pull your pants down.”

Peter did as asked, and he answered Tony’s next request without even having to be asked.

Tony watched Peter bend over. He licked his lips at Peter’s exposed ass, round and luscious—just as it looked through his pants.

“Good,” Tony complimented. He was glad Peter couldn’t see him because he looked wrecked. As if he was the virgin in the room.

Tony took his cock out slowly, working it up to full hardness with just a few strokes.

“What are you doing?” Peter wondered. He tried to look over his shoulder, but Tony didn’t allow it.

“Just stay there. Eyes forward,” Tony instructed.

“Okay,” Peter agreed.

“Don’t say okay. Say yes.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter corrected.

“Fuck, you’re like a mind reader,” Tony said. He smacked Peter’s ass with his free hand. He continued jerking himself with his right.

“Wow,” Peter breathed.

Tony didn’t know if Peter was hard or not because he couldn’t see, but Tony was more worried about his own dick anyway.

Tony continued working himself over until he couldn’t hold back.

He came silently, wanting to surprise Peter.

Peter moaned when he could feel hot spatters of come hitting his bare skin. He hadn’t known what to expect.

“Oh my God,” Peter gasped.

“Pull your pants back up,” Tony said without touching Peter.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter questioned.

Tony could hear Peter’s implication _What about me?_

“What?” Tony asked.

“Uhm,” Peter adjusted himself. It was obvious that he was hard.

Tony imagined the kid would blow his load after one touch.

“Oh.” Tony smirked. “You want me to take care of that for you?”

“Yes. Please, sir.” Peter nodded in relief.

“I don’t know.” Tony shrugged. “You don’t seem that into it.”

“No, no, no,” Peter shook his head. “I am. I swear, Mr. Stark. Please.”

Tony pretended he was deliberating. “Why should I?”

Peter groaned, “Because it’s all I can think about. I’ve been fantasizing about you for years. Before I even know you. Mr. Stark. Come on. I need you.”

“Have you ever come thinking about me?”

“Every day,” Peter promised. He got to his knees and wrapped his arms around Tony’s legs. “You’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen. I jerk off after we hang out every time.”

Tony put his hands in Peter’s hair. “Suck me. If you can get me off, I’ll get you off.” It was a bit of a dirty trick since Tony had just come and would probably take a good half hour of sucking before he was ready to blow for a second time.

Peter grabbed for Tony’s zipper so hastily he ripped it off.

Tony could feel how hard he still was already, and Peter tearing his pants off with his superstrength definitely did him favours.

Peter got Tony’s cock in his hand and swallowed it down without hesitation.

“Holy shit,” Tony groaned. He’d hoped that Peter would be a natural.

“Mr. Stark.” Peter pulled off. “You’re so big.”

Tony couldn’t believe his luck. Signing autographs and being called Mr. Stark was one thing, but the kid worshipping him with his mouth was everything.

Tony was surprised at how easily his second orgasm came to him. Peter didn’t have a pattern or technique going for him, but his enthusiasm was intoxicating. The boy was practically choking himself.

“I’m gonna come,” Tony warned after no time at all. He was almost embarrassed. Almost.

Peter moaned around Tony’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head quickly.

Tony wanted to hear Peter’s voice but feeling it on his skin was the next best thing. He could feel how much Peter wanted him.

Peter looked fucked out and his own dick hadn’t even been touched.

“Good boy,” Tony approved. He pulled Peter up to stand in front of him.

Peter went for a hug, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.

Tony wondered what Peter’s intent was, but then Peter started grinding his entire body against Tony’s.

Tony just held Peter close while the boy rutted against him. “That’s it, baby.”

Peter came when Tony grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

“Ahh.” Peter cried, scrabbling his legs. He was practically climbing Tony’s body, hanging onto it like he did to the walls of the buildings he swung from.

“Thank you,” Peter mumbled. He fell backwards and pulled Tony on top of him.

“Jesus Christ, kid.” Tony laughed, rolling off the boy.

Peter was back on him in a second, kissing every inch of his exposed skin. It was like Peter had been starving and Tony was the only food in sight.

“You really like me, don’t you?” Tony asked. He was surprised at how vulnerable his voice sounded.

“Pretty much my whole life,” Peter admitted. “Probably for the rest of it too.”

Tony grabbed Peter’s head, tearing the boy’s lips away from his neck and bringing them up to his face. He kissed Peter just as eagerly as Peter had been kissing him.

* * *

“Mr. Stark. I, um, have a bit of a surprise for you.”

“What’s that?” Tony looked up from the worktable he’d been occupying for the last several hours. Peter was really the only one that warranted him looking away from his projects.

“Come here.”

“What kind of manners are those?” Tony asked. He was already getting up, though.

“Please, Mr. Stark. I think you’re gonna love this.”

Tony was beyond curious. What could possibly have Peter wringing his hands in such a way? Pressing his thighs together like he was so hard and needy he could barely contain himself.

He walked over, and as soon as he was in touching distance, Peter turned around.

“I don’t want to burst your bubble,” Tony breathed, palming Peter’s ass through his pants, “but you bending over for me is hardly a surprise.”

“N-no, look.” Peter hooked his fingers into his waistband and pulled his pants down a few inches.

Tony nearly fainted. It was a tattoo. A tattoo of the autograph he’d given Peter in permanent marker a few days prior. One that he made sure to update whenever it became too faded.

_Property of Mr. Stark._

“Well?” Peter turned around. His cheeks had never been redder. “Do you like it, sir?”

Tony was speechless. That was very rare.

Peter’s expression turned worried. “Oh no…was it too far?”

“Fuck no.” Tony’s brain finally came back online. “That is hands down, the hottest thing I’ve ever fucking seen in my life.”

“Oh God,” Peter said. “Thank you.”

“That’s why you’ve been staying away, hasn’t it?” Tony mused. “You were waiting for it to heal because you knew what I’d want to do to you as soon as I saw it.”

“Yes,” Peter admitted. “It was hard being away, but now…you can be as rough as you want. You can do whatever you want.”

Tony didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled down Peter’s pants enough to expose his hole.

His eyes started to burn after a few minutes of not blinking, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the work of art on Peter’s cheek.

When he finished, he only had a split second to decide whether he wanted to come inside Peter or across his ass. He figured the tattoo deserved a christening.

“Oh fuck,” Tony groaned. “Fuck, Peter.”

Peter gripped the table hard enough to warp it. “Please, Mr. Stark. Please.”

Tony rested his chest on Peter’s back for a moment just to catch his breath before he pulled away. He grabbed Peter by the waist, so he could turn him around and finish him off like he deserved.

“Sorry,” Peter said innocently.

Tony was at a loss for words for the second time that day when he saw Peter’s own come splattered across his shirt. He’d made quite the mess of the workbench too.

“You’re not getting out of a blowjob,” Tony insisted. “I don’t care how long it takes.” He guided Peter backward to lean against the table.

Tony made quick work of Peter since it took him less than thirty seconds to get fully hard and ready to go again.

“How’s it feel to have the most powerful man in the world on his knees for you?” Tony asked.

“Oh-oh God.” Peter gasped. “I can’t—I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Tony said, stroking Peter’s dick roughly before putting it back in his mouth.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whined. “You look so good.”

“How good?” Tony asked.

“Th-the best. So beautiful. Feels so good.”

“Prove it.” Tony put his tongue to good use and swirled it around Peter’s tip until he could feel his body tense.

Peter came hard, slamming forward into Tony’s mouth with a cry.

Tony wondered how much more violent it would have been if Peter wasn’t trained at holding back his strength.

“Thank you so much,” Peter said, holding his hand out for Tony to take.

Tony used Peter’s assistance to lift himself off the ground.

“No, thank you, Pete,” Tony said. “Really.”

“You’re welcome,” Peter insisted. “You—” He ducked his head.

“What is it?”

“You know I’d do anything for you, right? I love you.”

Tony moved forward without hesitation, meeting Peter’s lips with his own. He licked into his mouth like Peter’s spit was the last water on Earth.

Peter kissed back just as eagerly, writhing against Tony’s body, clinging to him hard enough to bruise.

Tony almost laughed when he felt how hard Peter was again. The boy was truly insatiable.

Tony slowed the kiss down and reached for Peter’s cock, dying to show him for a third time how grateful he was. He jerked him quickly, enjoying the pathetic moans his strokes elicited from the boy.

“’M so close,” Peter whined. “Please.”

“You’re so beautiful, Peter,” Tony encouraged. “You’re my favourite.”

Tony kept up the whispered compliments. It was so easy to get Peter off. All it took was a little bit of praise. All it took was Tony’s presence.

“You know, I love you too,” Tony asked, licking across Peter’s bottom lip while he continued stroking him. “I’m your number one fan.”

Peter didn’t stand a chance at those words.

After Peter came back to himself, he was shocked to see that he and Tony were on the floor.

“Whoa.”

“You can say that again,” Tony said, rubbing at his head.

Peter smiled sheepishly. “At least Dum-E didn’t spray us with the fire extinguisher.”

“It was a close call.”

Peter giggled.

“Next time, I’m wearing the suit when I fuck you,” Tony said. “This way I can keep you from knocking me around.”

Peter sat up comically fast. “Do you promise?”

Tony groaned before breaking out into a smile of his own. “Are you seriously hard _again_?”

“Are you seriously surprised?” Peter replied.

“No, no I’m not.” Tony pulled Peter back down to lie with him. “We might as well get comfortable here because I’m not getting up anytime soon.”

Peter kissed Tony on the cheek and settled in beside him. He’d sleep anywhere as long as Tony was sleeping next to him.


End file.
